


Stargazing on a Theme

by lebedeinetraume



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedeinetraume/pseuds/lebedeinetraume
Summary: When Itou returns from a short absence, Hijikata wishes to spend a quiet moment with him under the stars.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Itou Kamotarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Stargazing on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with a pre-established ship between Hijikata and Itou. I do not own any of the characters and am only playing with them for a bit. I also love Itou with all of my heart and no matter what verse I am writing for I will always save him.

Sitting on the veranda, drawing in a long drag of his cigarette, Hijikata's gaze remained on the stars just above the trees in the courtyard. There lay a lingering warmth to the air, but whatever was present was quickly taken by even the softest of breezes that rustled the lightly turning leaves. Hijikata's body remained rigid as he gazed and gazed, wishing in thought that he could have what lay in his heart that night. Sure the honor he had received that day was nice and his lunch was completely paid for and people were actually nice to him for a change, but there was still that ache in his heart that upon seeing the stars, it only made that pain deepen.

"What foolishness drives this madness, in twists and turns, my stomach and heart churns, but I am without sadness..."

Hijikata drew another drag of his cigarette before letting the smoke out slowly. "You with your smile, that secret one that shines glorious sun on this cold autumn night, making all things here so bright."  
  
Silence passed for a moment as Hijikata pondered another verse, but then soft footsteps came up behind him, silencing him for the time being. Sure, it wasn't exactly a secret that Hijikata more than dabbled in poetry, but he'd be damned if he'd let any of the juniors hear him speaking it...  
  
"I'm almost jealous of the moon now," said Itou as he came up beside Hijikata and gazed up at the sky. "You are out here reciting your beautiful poetry to it while I have been away."  
  
Hijikata busied himself with his cigarette, trying to avoid Itou's eyes but even as he tried, his heart began to beat faster. Immediately he took another drag of his cigarette, trying to chase away everything that immediately came to mind since Itou arrived, but suddenly a coughing fit took over and he nearly doubled over, trying to expel the smoke that he had forgotten to let out.  
  
Itou was there, rubbing his back encouragingly. "You really should try breathing, Toshiro."  
  
Tears stung Hijikata's eyes as he inhaled deeply. "Damnit, when did you get back?"  
  
"Not too long ago. Kondo and I talked for a little bit but I wanted to find you. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it back in time for your award."  
  
"You didn't miss much," said Hijikata in a nonchalant tone, ignoring the pain in his throat over Itou's absence over the last week. "Just saving the Shogun from a terrorist attack and putting the bastards in prison."  
  
"You are quite formidable," Itou said in a pleasant tone and his eyes held such warmth that when Hijikata beheld them, he wanted so much to stare at them instead of the stars. "But I see the smoke is still winning in your lungs."  
  
Hijikata coughed again and wiped his eyes. It took him several moments of just breathing to get himself calmed down, though he knew that with Itou right there next to him, the likelihood of actually being able to return to normal was slim to none.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," commented Itou as he stepped off of the veranda and onto the grass. In the light of a still nearly full moon, that Shinsengumi uniform of his really shone, and Hijikata found himself blushing in the darkness when Itou turned to smile at Hijikata. "I saw the full moon a few nights ago and thought of you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I worried that the crazies of Kabuki would be running you ragged all day and all night and that you'd be a wreck by morning."  
  
Hijikata laughed. "Well they certainly tried but you know me, we kept them in line."  
  
"Of course." Itou smiled again before returning his gaze to the stars.  
  
Hijikata got up and followed Itou onto the grass and stood alongside him. At first his eyes went up to the stars, but then he couldn't help but steal a glance at his Shinsengumi partner.  
  
 _"The sight of you standing so tall and straight, it is impossible to concentrate, for in my heart I seek to be one, with you and your lips until I am done..."_  
  
"Toshiro?"  
  
Hijikata cleared his throat and tossed Itou a grin before he went back to the veranda and extinguished his cigarette. "Oh, I was just thinking about the stars and how things have changed so much in just ten years. Who knows where we'll be in another ten years, right?"  
  
Itou gave a little half smile before moving on towards the other side of the trees, just out of sight of his friend. "Maybe by then we will have gone beyond Japan."  
  
"You mean to America?"  
  
"No, further than that... and up there... _in space_."  
  
"Maybe... I don't really know."  
  
Hijikata made his way over to the trees and saw that Itou was once more looking up at the stars, which were starting to become covered by the clouds that were moving into the area. Hijikata could only look at them for just a moment, for he was drawn to Itou and upon making sure that he could not be seen, he stepped close to Itou, swept his fingers across Itou's jawline, and pulled him into a kiss. To taste his soft lips again, to feel that gentleness that was reserved for him alone, Hijikata had missed this all week and his heart ached to release all that he truly felt for the other but they parted after a few short moments.  
  
"I, I'll take that as a 'more-than-a-maybe'?" Itou panted weakly.  
  
Hijikata gave a soft nod, replying, "Christmas is coming."  
  
Itou's eyes brightened and at once Hijikata felt Itou's lips against his own. Behind every caress a sense of urgency flowed, but neither pressed upon their desires to do more, for as they held one another in this embrace, they knew that what they had missed most, was the physical contact that they now shared. It was only such a short time ago that Itou's spirits had been in such decay that he had nearly parted from the world all together. There had only been few instances since then that they had been away from one another, but this special training for another unit, it took Itou away and for much longer than Hijikata would have liked.  
  
"I'm right here," came Itou's voice in a whisper.  
  
"Kamotaro..." Hijikata's fingers caressed Itou's cheek, touching upon his ears as well as his hair.  
  
"You were worried about me there, weren't you?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot, of course I knew you'd be perfectly fine there!"  
  
Itou laughed softly before kissing Hijikata's lips again. "I missed you too."  
~~~*~~~


End file.
